The Dragon Riders
A civil war between the Valderon race breaks out when Agoro of the airplane-piloting Sky Riders attacks El Hanuri, leader of the Dragon Riders. When Hercules is captured, Super Samurai goes to help, while Isis and Merlin try to stop the aerial battles above the Valley of Time. Cast Recap Outside of the Valley of Time, young Toshi is attempting to fly a kite, while Isis and Hercules observe him. He is embarrassed as the kite falls to the ground. He is glad that Sinbad and Lampfree aren't around to see his failure. But eventually his kite does take off, and takes him along with him, just as he is rescued by Hercules. Just then, the fun moment is interrupted by a giant flying machine soaring through the sky, chasing a boy riding a dragon. Isis and Hercules take action to save him. Isis rescues the boy, while Hercules, with an assist from Pegasus, takes on the flying machine, but loses it in a cloud bank. But then an entire fleet of the flying machines attack him, and fire a force field at him which has him incapacitated. Meanwhile on the ground, the young boy Isis rescued, whose name is Khanorry, tells her that he is a Dragon Rider, and his father, El Hanuri, is the ruler of the Valderons. A man named Agoro, that was once part of the tribe, had been banned from among the Valderons, due to the fact that he had a disagreement about religion, science, and many other things. Later, Agoro acquired followers and pretty soon this erupted into a civil war. Isis tells Khanorry that the best way to end the war is to try and appeal to both sides of the war so as to come up with a peaceful solution and stop the bloodshed. She tells the boy she will talk to his father. Later, she talks to El Hanuri who expresses his gratefulness about saving his son. Isis then asks him if there was a way that he could have his beliefs and Agoro's science work together to benefit their nation. He strongly disagrees with her proposal, and says the best thing to do for the Valderons would be to destroy Agoro and his forces. Khanorry wishes to take his dragon Zark into battle, but El Hanuri tells him that his dragon is too young. Isis then learns that Hercules has been captured by Agoro's forces and she begs him to postpone the attack long enough for her to consult with Merlin. He agrees, but informs her that he will only give her an hour delay. Meanwhile, Toshi decides to teach Zark how to be an excellent fighter, showing him that when it comes to mastering martial arts, it's not size that matters, it's skill. Meanwhile, in the Valley of Time, Merlin tells Isis that Agoro had made a forbidden trip through the Valley of Time and stole the knowledge necessary to build the flying machines from some point in the future. Isis says that they must be stopped before the natural flow of history is changed. They then head after Agoro's forces, and Khanorry comes along with his pet dragon Zark as well, who he believes is ready for battle. Meanwhile, at the Valderon Castle, El Hanuri still hasn't received word from Isis, and decides to make his attack against Agoro's forces. Isis and Merlin arrives at Agoro's stronghold, and attempt to stop the war, Isis uses her powers to draw the Dragon Riders to the ground, and create lighting to keep the Sky Riders busy. The airplanes are all accounted for, except for Agoro's, who escaped. But Khanorry and Zark intercept him, and then Toshi changes to Super Samurai and rescues Hercules who had been captured in a force field. Merlin then sends all of the flying machines away, and they tell them the war must cease. At that, they agree that they had both made mistakes and decide to make a fresh start as friends. Category:Freedom Force episodes Category:1978 Releases